


Uomini o animali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Historical, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una discussione di mia invenzione tra Amenofi II e il suo scriba.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: Faraone e il suo scriba





	Uomini o animali

Uomini o animali  
  
Amenofi II guardò dalla finestra e osservò i tronchi rotolare nella sabbia dorata dirigendosi verso la grande nave. Guardò una serie di uomini dalla pelle arrossata e i capi pelati sollevarli, i loro corpi erano madidi di sudore e alcuni di loro risero sguaiati.  
“Non sapere chi si è quando l’acqua ti rimanda il riflesso è ciò che conduce alla pazzia. Bisogna essere uomini certi e per fare ciò bisogna escludere tutto il resto considerandolo animale, bestiale, naturale; sentendoci così divini” spiegò. Si voltò e guardò il suo scriba con il capo abbassato intento a spianare il papiro con una mano.  
“Userhat, scriba reale del granaio di Tebe, Sovrintendente degli Scribi, Sovrintendente del bestiame di Amon, Scriba che conta il pane dell'alto e basso Egitto, ascolta bene ciò che t’insegno” sancì con tono duro. Si grattò il pizzetto che gli spuntava dal mento prominente.   
Userhat abbassò ancor di più il capo, curvando le spalle.  
“Certamente, oh mio grande Amenhotep II, supremo faraone” sussurrò mellifluo.   
L’altro ghignò, si girò e raggiunse il proprio letto, coricandovisi. Appoggiò i piedi su un cuscino e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.  
“Vedi, forse molti non mi considerano figlio di Ra e non ti considerano mediatore con gli dei; ma tutti seguiranno la mia politica. Dominare gli altri con le campagne militari, relegando all’altro la bestialità che si teme vedere riflessa nel proprio volto rende sempre i popoli uniti e pronti a seguire chi gli dà una giusta scusa per farlo” spiegò. Si voltò, fece aderire la guancia sul metallo e osservò i geroglifici sulla parete.  
“Sì, mio Horo d’oro[[1]](http://alicemail.rossoalice.alice.it/cp/404/invalidurl.gif)” rispose lo scriba. Deglutì e si deterse le labbra con la lingua sentendole secche.

* * *

[ [1] ](http://alicemail.rossoalice.alice.it/cp/404/invalidurl.gif)  Che sottomette con la forza tutti i paesi".

 


End file.
